Bobwhites
by Morning Misty
Summary: K-unit are still looking for Alex. Alex is making new friends while living with Yassen and Jack. When all these combine things could really cause trouble for all involved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Trixie Belden shut her locker. Honey was beside her talking about what her dad had said about their last trip.

"Oh, Trix look."

Trixie turned and looked in the direction Honey was looking in. Alex Rider was walking by. The boy's head was hunched between his shoulders and he looked depressed.

"He just got back from being suspended. He looks so sad, Trix."

"Well," the blond said, "Let's cheer him up."

"What?" Honey breathed.

Meanwhile...

Alex was walking to his first class when he heard his name called.

"Alex!"

The boy turned to see two girls walking toward him. One had honey colored hair and was tall while the other was shorter with blond hair. He didn't even know who they were.

"Uh, yeah."

"Hi. I'm Trixie and this is Honey. We have class with you. Want to walk with us?"

Alex was stunned. No one had ever noticed him before and he smiled. Nodding the three headed for there math class together talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews zenbon zakura, 32-star, BoBRocks, bubzchoc, and usagi412XD. Thank you for the review on this story zenbon zakura.**

Chapter 2:

Beaver and K-unit were glad to get off the plane. Wolf looked around the view of New York City from the window of the airport.

"How much longer until we get there?"

"About and hour or so. The hotel has already been booked."

Meanwhile...

Yassen jumped sideways as the gun fired. Great. Next time he was going to refuse to work as a guard for someone who trusted people only on their word. The gunfire could be heard in almost every corner of the building. Just then his phone rang. Stupid he should have turned that off.

Rolling to the side he barely got away from the gunman. However the gunman was not so lucky. He had run out of bullets and Yassen took full advantage of his opening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews marisje and 32-star.**

Chapter 3:

Mart Belden looked around the lunch room. There in the corner of the room was his friend Honey and Trixie sitting with the new student from England. The only thing the boy knew of the Rider boy was he was the same age as his sister and her friend Honey, he was living with his guardian, and he lived above the manor house. Walking up to the group he smiled and then spoke;

"Hey what's up?"

"Oh," Trixie breathed. "We were just telling Alex about our club."

Mart roled his eyes, "Did she tell you how much trouble she usually gets us in?"

"Hey!"

Meanwhile...

Yassen had just gotten home to find out that Jack was not there. Great now he had to bandage the arm himself. As he was doing the job the doorbell rang. _Well this is just great, _he thought to himself. Getting up from where he was sitting the man and walked to the door. When he opened it two women were standing in front of him.

"Hi. I'm Mrs. Belden and this is Miss Trask. We haven't been able to welcome you and your family into the community. Today was the first time we had time."

The man really didn't have time for this, "Thanks. I really have something to do."

"Oh, well will just leave these with you."

The woman placed the food containers in his arms and then both left.

Meanwhile...

Wolf was starting to get very annoyed at all the traffic. Plus everyone seemed to think they could just push in and take the right of way. Sighing as someone let another car in the slow moving traffic.

"Is there another way to get there?"

Snake who was driving looked in the mirror and said, "No."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews Mainn, zenbon zukra, and Dj-Rial. Yes this is the sequel to Storms on the Horizon. I also did not think of the women noticing the blood or wound. I hope this chapter fixes that. Also I got Jack back in the story. Thanks for pointing out these mistakes and so I could think about fixing them.**

Chapter 4:

Miss Trask looked at Mrs. Belden with concern as they started toward the Belden home.

"Did you see the blood?"

"Yes, but I don't think he welcomes people. I didn't ask simply because he scares me."

The woman looked at the Belden and nodded.

Meanwhile...

Jack was hurrying through the store grabbing what she needed and trying to make it home as soon as possible. There was no risk of Alex coming home without her there, but Yassen was another story entirely. He might come in and be wounded for all she knew. So she rushed through the store as fast as possible.

Meanwhile...

Brian Belden and Jim Frayne walked out of Trig together. Both were discussing the day's lecture in their class. Then the Belden boy stopped as he saw his younger siblings and Honey with the new student.

"Hey Jim didn't that boy over there get expelled."

"Yeah. Over fighting. The other kid got what he deserved though. Why?"

"Just wondering. Come on, let's go introduce ourselves." Brian said walking toward the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review Dj-Rial**

Chapter 5:

Alex looked up as two boys walked over to him and the group with him.

"Hi, Brian. Jim." Trixie said. "Hey this is Alex Rider. Is it okay if he comes to the meeting Saturday?"

"Sure." Jim said.

"How about it Alex."

The boy smiled, "I'll have to ask."

Meanwhile...

K-unit finally arrived at the house Mrs. Jones had rented for them to use. Looking around they noticed how empty the one story house seemed in the town of Sleepyside.

"Wow, MI6 sure doesn't believe in making people comfortable."

"No, duh cousin," Snake agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Jack walked through the front door carrying grocery bags. Halfway to the kitchen she heard Yassen's voice.

"Jack is that you?"

She sighed the man really needed to call so she know when to be at the house, "Yeah."

"Can you give me a hand?"

Placing the bags on the floor she went into the living room instead of the kitchen. The man was trying to bandage his arm and was doing a good job of making the wound worse.

Meanwhile...

Alex was surprised at how Trixie and all her friends welcomed him to the group. No one else in the school wanted anything to do with the Rider boy. At the end of the day he was excited about asking for permission to go to the other kids' club. The chance to hang out with all the kids he had met that day seemed to good to be true.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Jack finished bandaging the wound on Yassen's arm. Sighing she stood and walked and retrieved the bags she had placed on the floor. Going into the kitchen she started putting bags in the cabinets. She was angry and she wanted to scream.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Yassen asked.

"You," she hissed.

The man breathed, "Huh?"

"Alex just lost his uncle. MI6 send him to his almost death. Now you are going out and coming in hurt. Just like Ian. Only I know why now." tears started to run down her face.

"Is that all?" he asked stepping closer.

"No, I like you and don't want you hurt." Yassen froze and his mouth dropped open. That was the last thing he had expected to hear from her.

Meanwhile...

Alex climbed on the bus. Soon he would be home and he could rest a little bit from all the unfamiliar activities around him. He would also get to ask about Trixie's offer.

Meanwhile...

"Okay where are we going to start?" Wolf growled.

Snake looked at the man and rolled his eyes. "We start by seeing who bought a house or rented a house in the area."

"Great," Beaver groaned, "research."

The other men laughed, but no one really wanted involved in looking up information. However, they agreed to split the looking between street addresses in the town.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews zenbon zukra and Neko Tiger. First off sorry I did not say this was a sequel. As for not ending the other story well sorry again. Now a request. Please do not use curse words in your reviews. I don't like seeing it. I don't use them in my stories and I don't want them in reviews. Plus younger children can and do use this site. I want all the stuff associated with my stories to have a G level. Thanks for reading this now for the chapter.**

Chapter 8:

Yassen was still standing and staring at Jack. Her face had flushed red from embarrassment. The man still did not know what to do.

"What did you say?" he said thinking maybe he had heard her wrong.

"I like you." she mumbled lowering her eyes.

He stepped forward and touched her shoulder. She looked up into his blue eyes, "There is no shame in liking someone. I..."

The assassin was at a loss for words. What was he going to say. He knew he liked her, but how was he supposed to say that. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her.

Meanwhile...

Alex had finally made it home. He was glad to finally be home. Opening the door with his spare key he walked into the house. As he went into the living room he saw Jack and Yassen kissing.

"What?"

They broke apart. Both blushed. It was the first time the boy had seen Yassen look embarrassed.

"We were..." Jack tried.

"I don't want to know. Call me whenever you get dinner done."

Meanwhile...

"I got it." Beaver cried in triumph. "A house was sold just out of the city limits. There isn't many neighbors. No one would question a new person much. That's probably what the man would want."

Wolf stood up from where he was studying information on houses for sale in old newspapers. He looked over Beaver's shoulder at the computer screen. Sure enough there was a house that looked like something the assassin might just buy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews zenbon zukra and Neko Tiger. Neko Tiger I am so sorry. I did not mean you were being picky. I thank you for the time it takes you to review my story. I really did not mean to leave anything hanging. I was just going for suspense by not letting K-unit or anything else be settled in the last story. I'll try to end this one better.**

Chapter 9:

Dinner was quieter than usual. Jack and Yassen couldn't seem to meet each others' eyes without blushing. Alex really was amused. You'd think these two had never even had someone to date. Finally Alex decided it was time to ask his question.

"Um, some kids down here want me to hang out with them. Can I go?"

"Yes," Jack said smiling.

Yassen frowned, "Where do they want you to meet them."

"At the manor on the hill."

The man relaxed and nodded, "Fine."

Meanwhile...

"So we are going to set everything up tonight, Wolf?" Snake said.

Wolf nodded. The sooner they got Cub away from the assassin the better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I am so sorry for the mistake on last nights post. The right chapter did not save. Here is the right chapter. Thanks for the reviews NienkevH, Mainn, zenbon zakura, 32-star, and Neko Tiger. By the way zenbon zakura I don't want texting to have curse words in it. Don't do it. Kids read this and I want parents to feel okay with letting their young kid read this and the reviews I get.**

Chapter 10:

Alex went up to his room. The boy was surprised that Yassen had agreed so easily. Of course the man had other things to worry about now.

Meanwhile...

Yassen and Jack were in the living room trying to discuss what they should do.

"Do you think..."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well, do you think we are..." Yassen couldn't finish the thought not sure how she would react.

"That we were being stupid. You really don't like..."

"No," he said. "I want to know if you think Alex will approve."

She laughed, "Are you more scared of Alex or me?"

Yassen looked away. Jack realized that he was nervous of something. Probably of both subjects mentioned.

"Hey, Alex was cool. He caught us kissing and didn't want know why. He just wanted to be fed."

The blond man smiled and chuckled. "That explains a lot."


	11. Chapter 11

**32-star and NienkevH thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 11:

Yassen and Jack had stayed up late talking. After a while a woman went up stairs and packed as well as called the local hotels that were still open to see if they had a room. Soon the man drove her to one of the family owned inns.

Meanwhile...

"Wolf," Fox's voice came across his headphones.

"Yeah?"

"A car just pulled out of the drive way. Should we follow it?"

"No. For now we will just do surveillance."

"Fine," Fox answered.

Meanwhile...

Trixie Belden came into the kitchen. Her mother was talking with her father.

"Hi, Trix."

"Hey, what's up?

"I was just listening to your mom tell me about our new neighbor."

"So. What do you think about the adult. I think Alex is nice."

"Tomorrow I am going to invite them over for dinner."

Trixie smiled, "Great. I can invite Jim and Honey."

"That's a great idea dear."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews bubzchoc, 32-star, and zebon zakura. Thanks for not using curse words in the reviews. Please no double meanings in your reviews. I may be wrong, but I am sure I saw one. Please just keep every review G level.**

Chapter 12:

Yassen had dropped Jack off at one of the inns in town. She would come over cook, clean, and any other house work. Right now she would not stay in the house for her own beliefs. The man walked up to his room and fell into the bed.

Later...

Alex came down to the kitchen and was surprised to find only Yassen.

"Where's Jack?"

Yassen cleared his throat and met the boy's eyes, "She isn't staying here at night. She'll be by later today."

The boy looked at Yassen confused, but didn't ask what was going on. Instead he grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door to catch the bus.

Meanwhile...

Beaver watched as the boy walked out of the house and waited for a bus. The child did not seem nervous or scared like a kidnapped victim should. The man could not seem to understand why the boy would stay when he could just leave.

"Wolf, I have seen the boy." he said over a walkie talkie.

"Is he okay?"

"Looks like he's fine. But I don't understand why he stays with his amount of freedom."

Wolf growled, "Who knows what the man is holding over him."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews Could Be Erin, budzchoc, and zebon zakura. The reason Jack is not living there is because she isn't married to Yassen. I believe marriage is sacrade. So if someone is not married to the person they end up dating they do not stay in the same house.**

Chapter 13:

Jack woke around ten in the morning. It felt good to sleep in late. She just hoped things with Yassen would keep going good. Getting up she started to the bathroom.

Meanwhile...

Yassen heard the doorbell ring. He stood and went to answer the door. Opening it he found himself face to face with a dark haired man.

"Yes?"

"I'm Mr. Belden. My wife and a friend came by earlier."

Sighing inwardly he said, "I remember. What is it?"

"Well we were wondering if you would like to come to dinner. It would give the boy some time to talk with Trixie. She goes to school with him."

"I..." Yassen thought about it. "Alright. When do we need to be there?"

"Around six."

Meanwhile...

Trixie Belden ran up to her best friend Honey Wheeler. Her brother smiled in greeting.

"Would you like to come over for dinner this evening. Alex and his family will be there."

"Sure." both agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews Alex fan, Main, budzchoc, and zebon zakura. The advice is welcome. I will work on making the chapters longer. The point of view change is just a style I like to use. I'm sorry if it bugs you. **

Chapter 14:

Alex looked up as Trixie and her group of friends came to join the group. A new boy had come with them.

"Alex. This is Dan. He was absent yesterday that's why we didn't introduce you."

"Hi," Alex said.

"So can you come Saturday?" Honey asked.

"Yeah."

Meanwhile...

Jack came and stood on the sidewalk waiting for Yassen to come pick her up. As she waited she watched as men and women passed. When Yassen arrived she gladly climbed into the car.

"How do you feel?"

"Great, Yassen?" she told him smiling. "So what's up?"

"A neighbor invited us to dinner. We're going. I mean Alex and I. You..."

"I'm coming. Gosh. Alright, so were dating and I'm not working for a boyfriend so let's see if I can't find a job."

Yassen looked at her confused, "I pay you well. Just live off that."

"No. It's a moral thing. Just help me find a job before that dinner."

The man nodded his head. However, he thought she was just being ridiculous about the subject.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews zenbon zakura and bubzchoc.**

Chapter 15:

Yassen was tired by the time Jack walked out of the sixth place they had stopped at. Still no luck. No one wanted to hire a person from out of town.

"Let's head to the house. Alex will be back and we have to go for the dinner." the man told her.

When the couple arrived at the house Alex was sitting on the stairs waiting. He crossed his arms standing up.

"Where have you guys been?"

"Job hunting." Jack said. "Now come on. We haven't all day."

Meanwhile...

Honey and Jim had came to the Beldens' home right after the bus had dropped them off from school. The siblings had called home and told their parents where they were and why. Soon the group were well into preparations for the day's dinner. Bobby followed his older sister around asking questions about the new family.

"Bobby I really don't know." she finally told him.

Meanwhile...

The man from K-unit watching the house the assassin had bought watched as the car pulled in and then pulled out again. Gosh this group was never home for long. Picking up the walkie talkie he reported in.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews zenbon zakura, Hihihipineapplegalaxies, and bubzchoc. I'll keep what you suggested Hihihipineapplegalaxies in mind. I like getting tips in my reviews. I know the chapters are short. This one is just a filler for now. Things pick up in the next one.  
**

Chapter 16:

Trixie ran for the door when the bell rang. Opening it she said, "Hey! Glad you could make it. Come on in."

The girl moved aside letting Alex and the two adults come in. The boy hung back with the other teens talking while the adults grouped and talked. Soon the group was gathered around the table eating.

"So, Yassen. What is it you do?"

Yassen froze for a second. Then said smoothly, "I am a traveling salesman." Jack choked on her drink.

Everyone turned to look at the woman. She blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Are you okay, dear?"

"Ah, yes."

Yassen glanced at Jack then looked at Mr. Belden, "Jack's looking for a job. Know anyone who isn't looking for someone who's lived here there whole life."

Suddenly the blond girl's friend suddenly sat up straight, "Hey Jim, she could replace Miss Trask while she is gone to visit her aunt."

Trixie smiled and said, "Hey Alex could bring her over on Saturday. What do you think Brian, Mart."

Both boys nodded. Mr. Belden smiled, "You'll have to forgive Trix and her friends. They are always helping and meddling."

"Trix, don't meddle. She uh sleeth." Bobby said from his seat.

Yassen caught onto the word and looked at the smallest Belden. It was Mart who explained.

"Trixie is a sleuth. She likes mysteries."

The man tensed, but no one except Jack noticed it. She watched Yassen as he talked with the family.

Later...

Yassen was sitting with Jack after Alex had went to bed.

"That girl is trouble."

"Oh, please. She and Alex get along. Nothing is going to happen."

The man lowered his head, "What if everything collapses?" Jack started to answer, but he cut her off, "Maybe we should leave"

"No," Jack said. "We wait and see what happens."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews zenbon zakura, Hihihipineapplegalaxies, BumblyBee3, and bubzchoc. I'll keep what you suggested Hihihipineapplegalaxies in mind. I really am just starting out so forgive my mistakes.  
**

Chapter 17:

Saturday...

Yassen pulled to a stop in front of the Wheeler Manor. Alex and Jack got out first and started toward the house. In a few minutes Yassen followed the two up to the house. The group of teenagers came out to meet them.

"Hey," Trixie said as she meet the group. "Come on, Alex. Miss Trask is in the house."

"Thanks," Jack said taking Yassen's hand and starting toward the door.

The kids headed off toward a shack they had fixed up to hold meetings in. Alex was surprised at how well organized the place was. They had a table the group could sit and talk at as well as a heater for when it was colder. Everyone took a seat before anyone said anything.

"So," Trixie said looking around the room, "All in favor of letting Alex join the Bobwhites."

Alex froze stunned. The boy knew that the group of friends were trying to be nice, but he had not foreseen them wanting him to join their club. Everyone at the table raised their hands. The teen lowered his head blushing.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Meanwhile...

Miss Trask looked Jack Starbright over. The woman seemed very nice, but the man seemed too emotionless. The housekeeper for the Wheelers did not trust him and she was usually a good judge of character. Smiling she looked at Jack as she put down her coffee on the table. The adults were meeting in the well furnished living room of the Wheelers. The best furniture and paintings hung on the wall.

"Well I appreciate that you want to fill in for me. Honey has talked non-stop on your behalf." she told the woman. "I've already talked with the Wheelers and they approve. When can you start?"

"Right away!" the woman squealed delighted.

Miss Trask cast a long look at Yassen, "Well I'll show you what your job will consist of. Your boyfriend can step outside. I leave this evening. I know this is coming really quick, but Honey and her friends promised to help you. "

Meanwhile...

Fox watched as the group of kids came out of the building they had entered. Alex was tagging along with them. The group seemed happy and they were talking non-stop to the boy. He did not seem a bit troubled at all. The blond girl seemed to be jumping up and down as she led the boy to the barn. For the first time since his unit had taken on this mission he doubted they were doing the right thing.

Meanwhile...

Dan watched as Trixie and the others talked to the new member of the Bobwhites. Right now they were all in the Wheelers stables showing the boy the horses. Trixie seemed to want to show Alex everything the group had and did. Looking down at his watch he realized how late it was. Looking up at his friends he told them he had to go. They all said goodbye as he left. As the boy walked out of the barn he saw a man who made his blood run cold.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews Hihihipineapplegalaxies, zenbon zakura, and budzchoc. Okay everyone I am going to give you a little warning. This story is not going to last much longer. I am going to try and close it better than the last time, but there will be lose ends. However, there will be another and I have yet to decide if it's going to be the final story in the series or not. Now I want to thank all those who reviewed in the last story Storms on the Horizon.  
**

Chapter 18:

Yassen saw the boy's face. It had went from relaxed to shocked in a few seconds. The man studied the boy's features as he rushed past him. The assassin did a double take. He knew that boy. It had been a few years ago, but he knew him. Turning the Russian followed the boy into the woods.

Meanwhile...

Fox watched as the assassin followed the boy. That could not be good. Getting up he followed the two as closely as he dared. The man hoped the boy was not going to be hurt.

Meanwhile...

Dan walked through the forest as fast as possible. He was trying to get over the shock of what he had saw. The boy was so distracted he never notice he was being followed. The only warning he had was a snap of a twig. Then he was spun around to meet the glaring eyes of Yassn Gregorovich. Suddenly a knife was brought to his throat.

"Hello," the man said.

Dan swallowed, but did not answer.

"Do you remember me?" the man asked, but the boy stayed silent. Yassen pushed the knife closer to his throat. "Do you?"

"Yes," Dan said.

In the boy's mind he remembered how the man had shot one of the Cowboy's leaders while he had been in the gang in New York. Dan had always thought himself blessed that he had met Trixie and her friends.

The man pulled the knife back, "You will not say one word about me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Get out of here."

Dan did not need told twice as the man pushed him away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews Hihihipineapplegalaxies, zenbon zakura, WhenTheOnionsCry, Pineapplesagain, and budzchoc. Okay everyone sorry for the missunderstanding. I am not going to leave the loose ends hanging. There will be another story. I was just giving a heads up that this one just has a little way to go before I complete it and end it. The next story may be the final, I have not yet decided if this series will be more than three stories.  
**

Chapter 19:

Dan did not go very far before he found himself held against a tree. This man was not Yassen Gregorovich, but he still looked intense.

"You know, Gregorovich?"

Dan looked at the man shocked, but answered, "I don't know what you are talking about."

The man rolled his eyes, "Sure." The man grabbed a walkie talkie and spoke into it. "I have the boy. Yeah. Okay."

Dan did not like this. No he did not like this at all.

Meanwhile...

Alex watched as Yassen came out of the woods. Something was wrong it was written all over the way he was careful to show no emotion to those around him. The boy lowered his head. Something had stirred in his mind. Something buried, but when he tried to get it to come to him the memory escaped him.

Trixie and Jim had moved to a corner by themselves while Honey and Brian were talking next to Alex quietly. He was not really talking to them at the moment he saw Diana and Mark walking past Yassen who glanced at them before continuing to the boy.

Meanwhile...

Jack ran out of the house excited. She soon found Yassen and Alex.

"Hey, I have to stay here till around dinner. If you guys want to leave that's fine." she said.

Yassen nodded and motioned for Alex to follow. The boy did waving bye to the rest of the group.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone so sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed your Thanksgiving Day. Thanks for your reviews bubzchoc, zenbon zakura, JediJen, and Hihihipineapplegalaxies. The person confronting Dan was Fox not Yassen. No one was pretending to be Yassen. Sorry for the mix up. God bless you. **

Chapter 20:

Dan was pushed through a house into a living room. A group of men were lounging around looking bored. They looked up when the man cleared his throat. One of them stood and walked over to the boy an man.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Wolf?" the man said. "I would have never have let him see me."

"Fine, Fox." Wolf looked at Dan. "You know Gregorovich."

Dan glared at the man, "No."

The man Fox spoke, "Gregorovich recognized the kid."

Wolf nodded. "Listen kid this is important."

Meanwhile...

Jack walked down to the house from the Wheeler's house after everything was settled. When she arrived Yassen was pacing back and forth.

"Is everything okay?"

Yassen looked at her with troubled eyes, "A kid recognized me."

Jack flinched. That was not good. "Where's Alex?"

"Upstairs asleep." the man said.

"So what are we going to do?" she said.

"Hope the kid listens and tells no one about me."

Meanwhile...

Trixie and Jim were sitting alone talking.

"It was nice to include, Alex." Jim told Trixie.

"Hey, we all know how things can be tough on someone don't we."

Jim smiled. Trixie was referring to his life before meeting Trixie when he lived with his stepfather and to Dan's time with the Cowboy Gang from New York. Leaning forward Jim kissed Trixie. Her arms went around his neck and his arms hugged her back. Soon they had to break apart.

"We better go in before your sister starts looking for us, Jim"

The boy nodded standing up and reaching a hand for Trixie to grab onto. "Your right."


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews bubzchoc, zenbon zakura, and Hihihipineapplegalaxies. Things are close to closing in this story. Hope you enjoy the twists.**

Chapter 21:

Dan looked over his shoulder to where the men Fox and Wolf were waiting. They had talked him into trying to get Alex out of the house and to them. Fear coursed through him. If Yassen even suspected what he was up to he was dead. How did he let himself get talked into this?

Reaching up he pressed the button of ring the door bell. Within a few minutes the door was opened by a scowling Yassen.

"What do you want?" he said glaring.

"I..." Dan choked on the word. "Well we. My..."

"Get to the point it's late."

"We're having a bonfire at the Wheelers. I volunteered to come ask if Alex could come and to tell you..." Dan froze taking a step back.

Yassen frowned. The boy was acting wrong. Even if some of it was fear of him there was something else as well. Stepping back he said, "Come on in. Alex's asleep, but I can go wake him up."

"I can wait..."

"No, come on in. Jack will get you something to drink." the man said leaving the boy no room to say he would just wait.

Dan slowly walked into the house with his head hung low. He flinched when the door was closed by Yassen. The man walked up to him frowning.

"The truth, boy."

Sighing Dan looked him in the eye, "Someone saw you threaten me. They confronted me. I tried..."

"What? No forget that. When?" Yassen said.

The boy looked at the door. No way he could make it. "I'm not sure. It wasn't that long after I left when you told me too."

Yassen nodded then spoke as calmly as he could manage at the moment. "Tell me what happened and do be quiet."

Dan began to speak in a rush. Yassen had never heard this boy speak so fast before. In the Cowboys he had been quiet and followed orders to the letter, but he was willing to chalk everything up to the boy's fear.

Meanwhile...

Wolf shifted uncomfortable. This was taking longer than they thought it would. How much longer was the assassin going to keep the boy in there.

"Calm down. The kid knows what Gregorovich will do to traitors." Fox tried to get the man to settle down.

"What if he suspects?"

Fox groaned. "He wouldn't have invited the kid in then."


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews bubzchoc and zenbon zakura.**

Chapter 22:

Jack had entered the room and sat down while Dan told his story. Yassen had remand quiet the entire time eyes narrowed. Dan finished and lowered his head waiting to see what would happen. The man was quiet for several minutes.

"Jack pack what you and Alex will need. We're leaving." the woman jumped up and ran up the stairs. "Don't say anything to Alex."

"What now?" Dan said.

The man glanced at Dan then toward a window, "I don't kill children." Out of the corner of the assassins eye he saw the boy relax. "You will come with us. I can't leave you here. Maybe in New York on your turf."

"I'm not in the gang anymore."

At Dan's words the man turned around. That surprised him. "They just let you go."

Dan laughed, "Yeah, they aren't the best there is."

"No. It's probably good that you quit. I always thought you didn't belong there. I suppose this proves me right. I have to think of something else." the man said.

Later...

Alex sleepily climbed into the car. Dan from the Bobwhite meeting was there, but he didn't know why. Yawning he leaned against the window and then said to Dan, "Why are you here?"

"Coming along for the ride." the boy responded before leaning on the other window. Alex sighed that did not seem right, but he did not feel like figuring out what it was. As Yassen started the car he went back to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Fox and Wolf saw the car pull out of the house. Suddenly the men realized they had been to sure of there plans. Jumping up they moved to get in the one they had parked, but the car the assassin was driving pulled close and shots were heard and then two of the tires hissed as the air in them were lost.

Meanwhile...

Alex jumped awake at the shots. "What's going on?"

Jack turned around said, "We will explain later."

The boy saw Yassen place a gun in Jack's waiting hand. He was driving extremely fast. Suddenly everything slammed into boy's mind.

"Oh, God. You killed Ian. Jack he..." Alex gripped the door handle.

"Alex don't even think about it." Yassen said.

"Why should I listen to you? You killed my uncle. Jack your dating a murder."

Jack turned around, "Alex, Yassen was trying to protect you. Please just wait. Okay I know this looks really bad, but..."

She never finished he yanked on the handle, but the door remained shut. He tried again.

"Sorry, Alex." Yassen said, "I decided to make sure that you couldn't get out of the car. I knew it would be soon your real memories started surfacing. I just didn't know when."

"Stop the car and let me out!"

Alex glared at the man driving. "No." Suddenly the man pulled a smaller gun from his pocket and faster than anyone was prepared for aimed and shot at Alex. Jack screamed and Dan flinched back. "Relax. He's asleep. Alex was going to be to hard to control. Now we need to come up with a plan and fast."

Jack glanced and Alex and nodded. Dan looked out the window, but jerked to look at Yassen when he spoke, "Kid get some sleep. This is going to be a long trip."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews, bubzchoc, zenbon zakura, and Hihihipineapplegalaxies. Alright I think the next chapter is it for this story. I'll try to have the next stories title by the next update enjoy.**

Chapter 23:

Yassen glanced at the back Alex was still sleeping and Dan had finally fallen asleep. "Jack the boys are asleep. So what do you want to do."

"I have no idea. Who do you think sent them?"

"MI6. I've been thinking about leaving Dan in New York."

Jack frowned, "No. Those people are not going to be happy. They may get him in a lot of trouble helping us."

Yassen laughed, "He didn't actually help us willingly, but you're right. So what do you want to do with him."

The woman looked out the window. Then back at her boyfriend, "We could take him with us. I mean how much trouble could he be?"

"Beside the fact more people will be looking for us because we have a kid who has family." Yassen replied.

"Sorry. Where we going?"

"We're going to a place who owes me a favor and can help get us a new car, false identities, and a new doctor for Alex." the man said. "We'll take Dan with us. He might help with the new identies."

Meanwhile...

The whole block had woken from the gun shots and everyone was pouring out of the houses. Trixie and her family were the first ones to Wolf and Fox.

"Gosh, what happened here?" the girl asked.

"Long story." Fox said.

"Well you'll have a chance to explain it to the cops." Mr. Belden said glaring at the men.

"You called the police?" Wolf said.

Mr. Belden nodded, "Yes."

Later...

The chief of police had made a lot of calls and had really got a chewing out. Looking up at the whole group of men he sighed.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Dan, but I don't blame the boy. He should have never been involved. The kid did what he thought would keep him alive." the man paused then continued, "If anything happens to him you can bet I wont be wearing this badge when I take care of you people."

Wolf leaned forward, "Is that a threat?"

"It is a promise. Sleepyside cares for the Bobwhites. They have helped a lot of people. Dan included."

Meanwhile...

Alex woke with a pounding head. Sitting up he looked around the small room he was in. There was nothing but the bed and a bathroom. He stood and tried the door leading out of the room. Nothing the door was locked. It really didn't surprise Alex. Why would Yassen want him walking around with his old memories back.

Alex went and sat on the bed. He felt conflicting emotions. He was angry at Yassen because of Ian, but he felt betrayal, hurt, and sadness at the man for not telling him. Laying down on the bed the boy stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do or how to start. Part of him wanted revenge and another part wished he hadn't even remembered what the man had done.

Meanwhile...

Dan sat listening to the men talk. Yassen was showing the boy a lot of trust since the last night. While Alex was locked in a room he was allowed to go where he wanted. However, he and Jack were his shadows in this place. Right now Yassen was not at all happy.

"What do you mean?" the assassin said.

"Prices have picked up Gregorovich. What I promised you in credit a year ago will not cover what you want to do."

The assassin frowned. "How much will it cover."

"The false identies and car. The man to take care of the other boy's memories will cost you more."

Yassen thought, "What if I give you the other car instead of you just holding it for me till things blow over."

The man smiled pleased, "That will get everything payed for. Things are easy when you are reasonalbe."

"When Alex's memories have been supressed let me know." the man said.

"Of course Mr. Gregorovich."

Jack and Dan stood and followed Yassen out. Dan looked around the room and shivered. He really wished Yassen didn't want him staying, but he didn't know what else he was going to do.

"Dan you are going back to your room. Jack and I have something to do."

"What?"

Jack smiled and said, "We're getting married."

Dan's mouth dropped open in surprise, "You too."

Yassen rolled his eyes, "Room now, Daniel."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the reviews, bubzchoc and zenbon zakura. Alright this is the last chapter. The next story title is going to be Race Against Time.**

Chapter 24:

Alex looked up as the door creaked open and a man came in. Yassen was not with the man. Walking over he pulled Alex to his feet and drug him from the room. The boy waited until he was out in the hall before kicking the man in the leg. Growling the man brought a fist to the boy's face. Alex gasped in pain.

"Stop it, you stupid brat." the man said hitting Alex again and again.

Meanwhile...

Dan was stunned when he heard the struggle outside his room. Opening the door he was even more stunned to see the man beating a unresponsive Alex.

"Hey," he said lunging forward and hitting the man.

The man growled turning on the boy and hit him. Dan staggered back. The boy on the floor had regained his senses enough to realize what was going on. Alex lashed out with his feet causing the man to fall against the wall. Suddenly there was shouts from down the hall and more men came to aid the man who had attacked Alex.

Dan felt his arms pulled behind his back. From the corner of his eye he saw Alex receiving the same treatment.

"What happened?" one of the men asked.

"Does not matter. I will teach both of Gregorovich's brats a lesson. Starting with this one." the man the boys had tag teamed said stepping toward Dan.

The boy groaned as the man hit him in the stomach. As the boy doubled over the man punched him in the face forcing the boy to jerk his head back. Some of the men chuckled wanting to see someone harmed.

Meanwhile...

Yassen walked into the compound leading Jack by her hand. They were married. He sighed. This was way more than he had bargained for. Suddenly he heard laughter and groans.

"What's that?" Jack said.

"Stay here and I'll see."

The man went forward slowly. As he rounded the corner he felt his blood boil. In a midst of men Dan was being held while another punched him. Alex was being held of to the side. Drawing a gun he shot into the roof. Everything stopped as the men turned to Gregorovich. Yassen lowered the gun to his side but did not relax his posture.

"What's going on here?"

"I..." the man beating the boy seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"Well?" Yassen said taking a step closer to the group.

The man's voice suddenly returned, "This brat interrupted the job you hired me for. He and the other brat decided to attack me. I was just teaching the kid a lesson."

Yassen smirked, "Who said you could. I believe my instructions were not to harm, Alex. He has a bruise on his cheek. Why?"

"What? He attacked me I was just showing him who was in charge."

"I believe I told you no harm. Dan was not supposed to be involved, but he got involved. What happened, Dan?"

The boy looked at Yassen. The man noted the bloody lip as he began to speak. As the story came out the other man protested almost everything. When Dan finished his story the man said;

"You don't believe him do you. That sory is..."

"I believe every word. Let them go."

The men released Dan and Alex and then pushed both boys toward the assassin. Everyone watched Yassen's gun as he studied the man.

"If I didn't believe you thought you were doing you job I'd kill you. Tell, Mac we're leaving."

"I thought you wanted the kid's..."

Yassen smirked, "I did, but after what just happened. Well I'd rather have Alex with memories than dead. I have the documents and with the car I have given, Mac I will have some credit here. Have a nice day. Boys."

The assassin turned and started walking the way he'd come. Both boys looked at each other then shrugged and walked after him.

"Why?" Alex said.

"No one hurts those I care for." Yassen said. "You and Dan, Alex, belong to me now. Sons in anyway that will count from now on. I will not let someone treat you badly."

"Sons?" Alex barked.

"Yes," Yassen said turning to look at the boy, "or foster children. Which ever you choose."

Dan chuckled as he saw Alex make a disgusted face. "It could be worse."

"How?"

"Well he could have left us with the guy trying to pound us to death."

Alex laughed when he noticed they had walked over to Jack.

"What happened?"

"Not much. The boys decided to have some fun." Yassen said. "Now we're leaving."

"Now. So soon, but Alex."

"I'm going. It's better than staying here."

Jack narrowed her eyes. "You'll be nice."

"Me nice, never." Alex said. "But I didn't forget everything since my memories have returned. I might have over reacted."

"No," Yassen said. "The reaction was right. I will have to work for your trust. From both of you."

"Well let's get going."

Meanwhile...

Wolf was glaring at the adults in front of him and the kids. The girl with blond hair seemed to be in charge without anyone even saying so.

"You are going to let us come. Our parents say we can go."

"This is way too dangerous. Yassen is..."

Jim spoke first, "Dan's our friend and it wouldn't be the first time we've meddle in criminal's affairs."

Honey chuckled, "Yeah, Trix has a way of getting us involved."

"He knows you kids." Wolf said.

Trixie rolled her eyes, "So. There are Bobwhites he doesn't know and we don't have to let him see us."

"You kids aren't going to give up." Fox mumbled. Sighing he continued, "This could take a long time. We have to start from scratch."

"Doesn't matter we're in." Trixie said and the rest of her friends agreed.


End file.
